


金道英/奶油芝士

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

请问你今天要来点兔子吗🐰

-  
你是喜欢金道英的，可他对你的态度却一直都很差，不管你怎么的在学校里讨好他，收获的都是他的冷嘲热讽。

金道英长得好看，成绩也好，正好你们家和他家有在一个小区，从小到大你们基本上都是一起上学下学的。

有时候周末你还会跑到金道英家里去做作业，金道英是学习委员，成绩很好很聪明，只要他给你讲解，你都可以很快的把难题弄懂。

虽然他每次都会很嫌弃你，可是没办法呀，谁叫你喜欢他，就算被嫌弃你也还是脸上笑嘻嘻的。  
金道英喜欢吃奶油芝士面包，你也喜欢。每次你去他家里做作业，他的妈妈都会给你们准备奶油芝士面包和果汁。

吃着好吃的面包，看着金道英给你讲题的侧脸，就像是奶油芝士在心里化开了一样，甜甜的。  
金道英抬起头，眼神触及到你粘在嘴角的奶油，不免皱起了眉头，“讲题目的时候不准吃东西！”  
“哦。”

你看着他一脸嫌弃的表情，委屈的放下了才咬了一口的面包。

“赶紧擦擦嘴。”金道英拿起桌上的一大包纸巾，直接丢到了你身上，“脏死了。”

你已经习惯他突如其来的抽风了，低下头拿起纸巾顺势揉了揉刚刚被砸的有些疼的大腿。暴露在空气中的那节大腿被塑料纸蹭的有些发红，白馨的皮肤上显现出来的红色印记 在房内灯光的照射下有些晃眼。

嘴角的奶油还没来得及擦，金道英就突然把你轰出了房间。

你力气本来就小，整个人几乎是被他提着走出房间的，等你回过神来他的房门已经关上从内反锁了起来。

你在门外拍了拍门，“道英！你开门啊！”

里面传来了他不耐烦的声音，“你烦死了，赶紧给我回家。”

“金道英你发什么神经！”你生气的踹了一脚房门。

“滚！”金道英冲你吼了一声，比刚才还要不耐烦。

有病？哪里又惹到他了？

你抿抿嘴，蹲在地上把刚才他都出来的书和笔装进书包里，气呼呼的背上书包丢下一句话走了。

-

“金道英，我再也不理你了！”

-

金道英这几天觉得有些奇怪，从前不管他怎么对你，不管态度多恶劣，你都不会不理他。

反正每次都会在第二天又恢复如初，他一如既往的对你冷嘲热讽，你也会一如既往的在被他嘲讽后气的眼眶发红。

其实金道英不是不喜欢你，只不过他自认为你离不开他，关心的话他又说不出口，他只好理直气壮的欺负你。只是你从来没有注意过，他看着你时眼底藏不住的爱意。

金道英最喜欢你笑着叫他名字的时候，每次只要他表现出对你的不耐烦，你总会小心翼翼的凑到他身边，叫他的名字。

“道英啊。”声音软软甜甜的。

-

以前物理课下课你总有一堆问题要问金道英，这几天你别说问问题了，连话都没怎么和他说过，早上也不和他一起走了，下课的时候也不缠着他问东问西了。

金道英有些不爽。这种不爽在看到你和别的男生说话时，很快演变成了嫉妒。

-

放学的时候，你本来低着头在整理书包，椅子突然被人从后面踹了一脚，你疑惑地回过头，入目是金道英。

他勾起嘴角笑了笑，“今天还去我家做作业吗？”

你诧异的瞪大了眼睛，“嗯？”

吃错药了吗？

大概是金道英突如其来的服软，你内心有些雀跃，想都没想就同意了他。

直到在他跟前走进卧室，看到他反锁房门的时候你才意识到哪里不对。

“道英，你锁门做什么？”

你话音刚落，就被他猛的按在了墙上。炙热的气息扑面而来，嘴巴被紧紧的吻住了。

唔？

你不敢置信的看着低着头正吻着你的金道英，心跳的飞快，唇舌厮磨间你甚至可以清晰的感受到他口腔内来自汽水的酸甜味。

你被吻的头脑越来越昏，时间仿佛静止了一般，耳边的呼吸声也越来越急促。

他的舌头贪婪的在你的嘴里索取着，时而柔柔的啃噬，时而轻轻的吮吸，用力探索着你嘴里的每一个角落。

金道英松开嘴，睁开眼睛看到你眼中雾蒙蒙的，眼角还挂着泪珠。嘴唇微张着，露出的红润舌尖上还缠绕着两人的唾液，他忍不住低下头又亲了上去。

-

“ 你知不知道那天你嘴角粘着奶油的时候我想做什么？”

你被他亲的整个人晕乎乎的，不知所措的摇了摇头。

“我在想…”他坏心眼的冲你敏感的耳朵吹了口气，开口就是低沉诱人的嗓音，“怎么吃掉你。”

-

金道英一手托着你的后脑勺，舌头色情的描绘着你的耳廓，不停的舔弄着耳蜗，然后再勾起耳垂缠弄吮吸。

你面红耳赤，一股奇怪的感觉占据了自己，身体渐渐开始躁动。 细碎的呻吟声从嘴中溢出，甜腻而又诱人。

卧室里的窗帘没有拉好，窗外是漫天的火烧云。黄昏的阳光刺眼又灼热，溜进屋内，艳丽的红色光耀映在两人的身上，混杂着两人喘息声，浓烈又朦胧。


	2. Chapter 2

ooc预警

激烈的热吻让你整个人都晕晕乎乎的，衣裙的下摆被他撩开。隔着内衣附在你的胸上不停的揉弄，嘴巴也离开了唇瓣，附上了脖颈。

“唔…嗯……道英…停，停下…你疯…了…”

你抬起松开禁锢的手推了推他，声音柔柔弱弱的落在金道英的耳朵内，听起来不像是拒绝反而像是在变相邀请。

他坏心眼的冲你敏感的耳朵吹了口气，开口就是低沉诱人的嗓音。

“你确定要我停下来？”

“唔……”

金道英一手托着你的后脑勺，舌头色情的描绘着你的耳廓，不停的舔弄着耳蜗，然后再勾起耳垂缠弄吮吸。他灼热的身体压迫着你，不断向你传递着热度。

你面红耳赤，一股奇怪的感觉占据了自己，身体渐渐开始躁动。 细碎的呻吟声从嘴中溢出，甜腻而又诱人。

卧室里的窗帘没有拉好，窗外是漫天的火烧云。黄昏的阳光刺眼又灼热，溜进屋内，艳丽的红色光耀映在两人的身上，混杂着两人喘息声，浓烈又朦胧。

金道英的嘴离开了你的耳朵，两只手已经不在满足于只在胸衣外停留，他把你抱到了床上，你的上衣被撩到了胸上，内衣被他粗暴的扯了下来。  
小小的嫩乳就这样俏生生的暴露了出来，白白的两团像奶油一样，顶上点缀着两颗粉粉的红梅。嫩白的乳肉上还有他刚刚揉捏时留下的指印。

金道英看的眼睛都红了、看起来更像兔子了，他咽了口口水，低下头开始舔弄左边的乳尖。右手也不闲着用两根修长的手指揉弄着右边的一颗。

你从来没遇到过这样的事，根本经不起这样的逗弄。

“道英…啊…别…别弄了，好奇怪…嗯……”

说出的字句根本不能连在一起，乳尖上传来的快感遍布全身，你被迫的仰起头，发出一连串的娇喘。停留在你身上的气息灼热而凶险，你感觉到体内流出的水一股接着一股。你羞耻的身体不自觉地颤抖，夹紧的双腿不由自主的蹭了起来。

感觉到身下小人不安分的举动，金道英的手一路向下，轻声笑了笑扯下了你的底裤，附上了上去，一摸便是满手的水。

“怎么这么敏感，流了这么多水。”嘴角一勾，看着身下满脸情欲的少女。

他的手指才碰了你一下，你的身体就猛的一颤。

金道英的手指修长，手心正好覆盖住了整个腿心，你无谓的挣扎反而让他更加方便。你被他揉捏的腿软，眼睛里全是泪水，嘴里不住的溢出羞耻的呻吟声。

“道英…唔…”

透着水汽的湿热包裹着他的手指，他只要稍稍用力，那里就能滴出水来，像一团发水的面团。

“乖，叫欧巴。”

他的唇附上了你的胸前的小尖，小心翼翼的把它含在嘴里。

“你都不喜欢我…不叫…呜…”

你被他弄的脑子乱糟糟的，心里还是很委屈，这么久以来他都是对你冷冷淡淡的。那种酸酸涩涩的感觉从心底堆压了好久，你哭的生气不接下气。

金道英看到你举动反而笑了起来，他凑过来吻了吻你的满是泪水的眼角。

“怎么会不喜欢，就是太喜欢了，才老是欺负你。你知不知道你每次被我欺负的快要哭出来的时候，看到你含着眼泪的样子，我都想现在这样……”

他边说着边用下面蹭了蹭你的腿心，灼热的温度快要将你融化成一滩水，你想要躲开，却被他死死的压在了身下。

“…硬的想要干你。”

他腰身用力重重的顶了进去，你本能的因为疼痛叫出了声。腿心处传来的阵阵酸痛感让你难受的眼泪止不住的流，急促的抽泣声从你的喉间不断的溢出。

“好痛啊…金道英…我要回家…”你抬手不停的拍打着他的胸，推搡着想要他出去。

金道英也不恼，他深吸了口气，忍住了想要抽动的想法。抬手抓住你作乱的小手。只是俯下身一遍一遍的吻你，柔声的安慰你。

过了些会，你渐渐感觉到了自己身体的变化，那里传出一股酸胀酥痒的感觉，那种感觉在你的体内肆意的发酵膨胀。

几乎不需要你的暗示，金道英掐着你的腰微微挺动了起来，只是缓缓的抽查了几下，一股从没有过的快感从那处蔓延至全身，像是过电般酥酥麻麻的让你手脚止不住的蜷缩。

火热的嘴唇吮吸着你你扬起的颈部，他的腰部肌肉紧绷，不断的在你的体内进出，一下比一下猛烈的撞击，让你舒服的浑身发抖，连呻吟声都变得急促了起来。

“欧巴…慢一点…慢一点…”

你的求饶并没有换来他的妥协，反而是更加凶猛的进攻。湿答答的液体混着血丝自你们的交合处溅出，洇湿了床单。

你的手紧紧的抓着身下的床单，软着身子面色坨红，哭泣的声线染上了沙哑，随着他的进出叫喊着。

堆积的快感，一浪高过一浪，你摇着头，满脸泪水，大脑一片空白。

金道英抬手摸了摸你的脸颊，“我真的好喜欢你。”

他低下头吻着你，将你嘴中溢出的呻吟声吞入口中，脑海中似是有烟花绽开，你尖叫着抓着他的胳膊达到了高潮。

喷射在你身上的白色，就像那天你嘴角沾上的奶油芝士，对他来说一样淫靡不堪。


End file.
